galapygosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dee Septor
Dee is a young androgynous Tengu, a student of magic and a shaman-to-be. Dee is currently living and working in the guild hall of Bronzebeard & Associates while attending classes at Wintermark University. S/he has deep black feathers with a blue symbol dyed into the feathers on either side of the face, as well as dark eyes, hands and beak. S/he speaks Tengu and Common. Dee's goal is to cast away the Tengu stereotype and become a respectable shaman. History Dee Septor was born in the Tengu district of Mageport to a single mother. Noli Septor, Dee's mother, was a peddler who benefited from the War of the Horn by selling lodging and items at marked up prices to desperate refugees and runaway soldiers. As such, Dee lived through his/her childhood with multiple strangers in the home. Dee never liked the cramped living quarters of the apartment or the city in general, and much preferred to spend time outside of it. S/he relished the time that Noli could find to bring him/her outside of the city and see the countryside. Eventually it was discovered that Dee was a promising magic user, and the trips outside the city were few and far between as the family focused on magical practice. At this time, Dee relied on the stories of the strangers living with them to experience life outside of the city. In 1454, Noli began to grow ill with a mysterious disease. Repeated visits to Deepcloak clinics yielded no results. The illness gradually grew worse, and Noli passed away two years later in 1456. After Noli's death, Dee - now 16 and having inherited the apartment as well as Noli's left over wares - began living a self-sufficient life. All the tenants were evicted, and Dee shamefully took to passing common items off as magic items and selling them to make money, as well as pick-pocketing where it was worthwhile. The work as a swindler was temporary, until s/he gained enough skill with magic to apply for Wintermark University. Without Noli's shielding, Dee experienced a lot of more the racism directed toward Tengu. S/he grew more reserved and cynical, and tended to stay more in the Tengu district - the only exception being to study in the academic district, which s/he regularly did with a tutor. It took three years of practice and conning (which became second nature, and eventually s/he ignored the shame of it since they were good at it) to gain enough confidence to apply to the University. In 1459, Dee took the entrance exam - passing in all 5 categories - and was accepted into the University. To celebrate, Dee went out with a fellow student whom s/he met during the exam. Jin invited Dee to stay at the guild hall, an invitation which s/he accepted. After staying the night Dee decided to officially join the guild, figuring it would help get him/her out of the city more often while keeping him/her grounded enough to complete his/her classes. Dee's current class schedule consists of: practical study of healing, air, water, and divination magic. Personality (wip) #not very friendly, but trying to open up to the party #self-consciousness can come off as rudeness #conflicting inner feelings about multiple things #*including wanting to live without theft, but theft being a habit now #not usually one to take risks, but can be convinced to do so #lethargic and snappy in the cramped spaces, but nicer while outdoors #sex and gender is a complete mystery, Dee displays traits of both males and females. Category:Character Pages